


Smol But Resilient

by Bomberanian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex likes wearing girls clothes sometimes, Alex needs to stop repressing his emotions, Alex will literally fight anyone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And sometimes protects the people he's trying to fight lol, Fluff and Humor, Hamilton is so smol, Herc and Peggy are the power duo of fashion, Highschool AU, I know nothing about the foster system, John adores this salty bean, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Protectiveness, The Revolutionary trio is now the "Smol Angry bean protection squad", They protect him when needed, adoption au, and it's hilarious, and so full of rage, john worries a lot, or about writing tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomberanian/pseuds/Bomberanian
Summary: Hamilton's being given his last shot at a foster family when he's sent to live with the Washingtons. He's learned to not expect a lot from foster families, based on his past experiences. But he'll be pleasantly surprised at how accepting these people are of him, even all of his flaws. See him get angry at the world a lot (not angsty thou he's just eager for a debate/fight), Join the debate team, make some new friends, and get flustered and antsy because holy shit John Laurens is waayyy too attractive for his little body to handle.





	1. Chapter 1

"I simply can't wrap my head around it Alexander...you've been with four foster families within the past...what? 5 months? And every single one you were sent back because you were so hot-headed!"

Alex rolled his eyes, he obviously already knew these things, so why did she have to point out his mistakes _every **damn** time_ he met with her? Why doesn't she just be honest with herself and tell him he's a 'worthless kid who doesn't deserve a foster family!!'? It's not like he hasn't been told it before...

Not that he cared. At all. He doesn't give a shit about what those ignorant assholes thought of him, and he's not giving up until he finds a foster family that doesn't have LOGS SHOVED UP THEIR PRIVILEGED WHITE UPPER-MIDDLE CLASS ASSES

"...Let's review what went wrong at the last house, shall we?"

"Oh could we, please?" He clasped his hands together and tilted his head while batting his eyelashes, like a child trying to get their parents to buy them a toy.

Valerie was not amused but continued on as if he hadn't said anything

"Gloria said you started fights at school-"

Alex's anger was flipped on like a light switch as he was reminded of just two of the douche bags that he encountered while he was forced to endure, what he can only describe as a CONVENTION OF IGNORANCE AND FUCK-MUNCHERY, that was his entire experience at the Vagina Family residence.

[A/N: YES. THIS IS A REAL SURNAME. Genius.]

"IT WAS ONLY TWO! One was 'cause the jackass was bullying another kid, and the other guy because he was spouting racist BULLSHIT!! What was I supposed to do?! Just SIT ON MY BACK PARADE AND DO NOTHING AS THOSE BUTTNUTS CONTAMINATED THE AIR WITH THEIR ESSENCE OF IGNORANCE?!"

Valerie had gotten very good at ignoring Alex's rage tangents "...Yelling at your foster parents-"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I WAS HAVING A-"   _'Wait, nope, not starting that conversation again'_    "...a bad day..."

"And scaring your foster siblings??"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE THEY KNEW WHERE THE REGISTERED SEX OFFENDERS IN THEIR NEIGHBORHOOD LIVE, OKAY?!?! WHAT, I'M A MONSTER BECAUSE I WAS CONCERNED FOR THEIR WELL-BEING?!" 

Valerie was slowly getting more and more heated, her right eye starting to twitch slightly " _You could have done that WITHOUT telling their 10 year old_   _what INVOLUNTARY DEVIATE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE means, Alex._ "

"HE'S GOTTA LEARN AT SOME POINT!!"

" _Alex-_

"I MEAN, LIKE IT OR NOT THERE ARE TERRIBLE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO WILL RUIN A CHILDS LIFE FOR THEIR OWN SELFISH GAIN!!"

_"ALEX, JUST-_

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PARENTS THINK THAT KEEPING YOUR CHILD IGNORANT TO THE WORLD IS GOING TO KEEP THEM SAFE SOMEHOW?? IF ANYTHING YOU'RE ONLY ENDANGERING THEM FURTH-

**"ALEX _FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST SHUT UP!!!"_**

Alex was startled, quickly turning his head to see Valerie resting her head on the steering wheel, her hands clutching the steering wheel so tightly that the skin over her knuckles started to lose it's pink pigmentation and started turning an almost sickly yellowish-white. He was surprised to see that the car had finally stopped, parked on the side of the road right next to a sidewalk, but what _shocked_ him was hearing his caseworker yell like that. Valerie has been with Alex for almost eight years now, and he has not once seen her lose her composure like that. No matter how much he yelled, she would stay calm and collected, so that if he started to...lose himself, that she would be able to help bring him down.

He realized how weird it was that he had never seen her angry until now.

Valerie sighed as she stayed in that same position, only lifting her head slightly so she could shake it back and forth subtly

_"I can't..."_

Alex felt guilt pull his heart down towards his stomach "Um...I'm sorry....I got carried away again-"

"I can't do this anymore, Alex."

He froze, and he felt his heart sink even further "...w-what do you mean?...You.."

She let out a deep sigh as she pulled herself back upright, she relaxed her arms, letting her hands slide down from the steering wheel and flop beside her in her seat.

"...Alex, I've been your caseworker for quite a few years now...At first, I felt bad for you and was determined to help you find a nice family. I know that you're a good kid...but you just have so many problems..."

Alex felt the last statement pull on his throat, as he started to feel himself slightly tremble

_'...what is happening..?'_

"I...I don't think I can help you, Alexander...you're just...you're too stressful for me to deal with any longer..."

_ **STRESSFUL** _

_ **DEAL WITH** _

* * *

 

_"...Alexander, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore...a boy like you...it's just too much"_

* * *

 

_'...again....?'_

Alex could see a small tear in her eye, before she turned her head as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded slip of paper and giving it to Alex.

"..You'll need this."

Alex was still in shock, his brain not registering that she had gotten out of the car, and grabbed a disheveled backpack and a duffel bag out from the truck. She circled around until she was on the sidewalk, standing in front of the door to Alex's seat.

"Alexander, get out of the car."

He didn't even flinch, but after a few seconds, slowly did just that. He closed the door behind him and looked up at Valerie, as she looked at him with pity, regret, and despair.

_'...I can't be losing somebody..again, right?...'_

The woman helped him put his heavy backpack on and handed him his duffel bag, her expression never changing. Once he was all set up, she held her hands and let out a sigh that sounds relieving.

She nodded to the folded up paper that was still in his hand "That paper has the address to the Washington's home, I'm sure it's not far from here"

"Wha...wait, ...you're just gonna.....you're just leaving me here-

"I've heard a lot of great things about the Washingtons, they're incredibly generous people, and they already have an adopted son, he's just about your age. If anyone can fi-help you, it's them..." 

**FIX**

Alex was flabbergasted, it's probably been just over a decade since the last time he stayed quiet for this long. He couldnt believe this was happening...

"If they can't...you're going to have to find a new caseworker..."

_'......why?'_

Alex slowly reached for her "...P..Please...you can't just..."

* * *

_"..I...I'm so sorry...Mo Muirnin....."_

* * *

 

"....just leave me here...?"

Valerie kept avoiding direct eye contact with Alex as she stepped back, out of his reach refusing to make eye contact with the shaken boy

"Alex...it's better off this way..." her hands were tightly clenched as her voice started to tremble _"..I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you...goodbye"_

Valerie ran back towards the driver's seat, Alex bit his lip as he simply watched her get in the car, put it in drive, and drove off down to road. Alex just stood there, trembling and biting his lip hard enough to taste blood, and shed a single tear. There goes another one. A name to add to the countless list of people who have _willingly_ walked out of his life.

....

...

.....Welp, he's wasted enough time.

Alex tucked the piece of paper into his jeans pocket, and let his dirty duffel bag fall onto the brick sidewalk. He then brought his hands up to just above his stomach, making them as flat as he could. He closed his eyes, and took three deep breathes...

and then, a loud _ ***SLAP***_  filled the air, over the sounds of the bustling town

A few people in the general area were startled by the sound, others werent, but either way, their attention went to Alex. He stood there, hissing just slightly after having just slapped the shit out of his own cheeks

He could just feel the imprints of his hands forming on his face, and a sort of warm pain sizzled underneath them.

Meanwhile, a few people had walked away by now but Alex definitely still had some people looking at him, bewildered and confused. But as Alex pulled out the paper with the address with his right hand and picked up his duffel bag with his left, they gradually lost interest and went about their buisness.

"Alright! I'll deal with that later, for now, let's see where you're at Washingtons!" Alex looked at the address as made his way down the sidewalk, whistling his favorite Nat King Cole song.

[A/N: You don't even know how hard it was for me to be trash and reference 'A Thousand Miles' in the middle of that sentence.]

Luckily, he was already on their street, all he had to do was find the house number, which was 1797. He looked at the building beside him, looking around until spotting a number engraved on a fancy carved sign beside the front door

883

"....Well then."

Alex simply continued his walk, like he didn't have a care. Though the atmosphere around him isn't as jovial as he seems to be.

He smiled and laughed slightly as he looked at his feet "Good thing I've got a high pain tolerance!"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the Washingtons, and Lafayette, and tries to start a fight with an old man.

Alex walked for about fourty minutes, not bad at all, he's already walked distances far longer than that. He just kept himself busy by humming, occasionally stopping to pull up the sleeves on his old sweatshirt, and write reminders on his arms with one of the sharpies he always keeps in his backpack. And before he knew it, Alex had reached the Washington Estate. It was just outside the city, and for good reason, because it's a FREAKIN' MANSION. 

Alex sighed "God dammit, another privileged family, I probably won't be here long..."

_'But what will I do after...?' Alex pondered sadly for a moment-WAIT!_

Alex shook his head, before looking at the large house with determination. 'NO! I don't have time to stand here and be negative! I have to do my best to make these people like me! Or at least learn to tolerate them...'

He walked the long path, making his way towards 3 wide stone steps that lead to the large front door. The posh nature of the house unnerved him, so he simply stood there for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

'Ok...you can do this. Just stay calm, don't lose your cool...'

After a few minutes, after finally building up the courage, he put one foot on the first step-

Suddenly, the door quickly swung open, startling Alex enough to make him step back from the step and almost drop his duffel bag.

"MON DIEU!! I can't take this waiting anymore!!" A tall young man stepped out of the door, wearing sweatpants, brown furry slippers, and a thin black sweater with elbow-length sleeves. He looked excited and antsy, his long hair swinging in it's ponytail with his quick movements. His vision was set on the air just above Alex's head, clearly not realizing his presence 

"When is he going to-

Suddenly, he froze as he noticed Alex, who was looking right back at him nervously. 

It was then that Alex remembered, Valerie was supposed to have dropped him off at 2:15, and it was probably 3:00, he didn't have a cellphone so he couldn't check the time.

'Crap!! How could I have forgotten?!! Way to make a good first impression, they're probably pissed!!"

The boy was still staring at him, and vice-versa, before finally he spoke

"...Alexander?"

He fidgeted with nervous tension, preparing to be scolded "...yes?"

Before Alex knew it, a bright smile lit up the young man's face, as he quickly made his way towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"ALEXANDER!! BIENVENUE!" 

Well, he certainly hadn't expected _that_ kind of reaction..!

All of a sudden, the young man made a noise of realization and released Alex from the embrace

"Oops! Pardon! I was so excited to see you, I got ahh _what was it_...carried away!"

Alex chuckled nervously, not sure what to do with himself "Oh no! Y-you're fine!" then he had a thought, "Wait, are you the Washington's foster kid?"

The young man nodded "That I am!" He bowed with flourish, making Alex giggle "My name is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! But that is quite the mouth full, so you can just call me Lafayette!"

Alex's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Lafayette, who was about a head taller than him, maybe more. Maybe it was his apparent excitement or the friendly greeting, but Ham's gut was telling him that this boy was worth trusting, and he's learned to always trust himself on first impressions. Besides, he seems like the kind of person who isn't afraid to be himself no matter what other people think, and he's always respected people like that. Looking into his eyes, Alex gave the young man a small smile and chuckled quietly "Haha, that is a mouth full! But I like it, it's really cute name!" 

'-OH NO!' Alex covered his mouth, suddenly anxious "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-

Lafayette looked at him with confusion and slight worry "Alexander? What is wrong?"

He felt his heart rate increase slightly "I-I didn't mean...sorry, I shouldn't have...I should have used a different word...."

The french boy was confused for a second before realizing why he was probably nervous. 

"Oh Alexander, it's okay!" he put his hands on Alex's shoulders and leaned down so that he was at eye level with him "I take no offense! you are complimenting me, yes?"

Alex lowered his hands just enough to nod a yes, and Lafayette smiled "Then worry not!"

He stood straight and flipped his hair dramatically as if it weren't tied up "I'm happy that you agree that my name is beautiful, I am very proud of it~"

Alexander paused for a second before laughing, and Lafayette smiled at him warmly. Then suddenly he remembered something pretty important

"Oh, I was so excited to see you, I totally forgot about George and Martha, they're really excited to meet you!"

Lafayette ran back to the front door, and before running into the house shouted "You wait right there, mon ami! I'll be right back!"

Alex wondered why Lafayette didn't just invite him in, but he wasn't really worried about it, so he just patiently awaited him to return with his new foster parents. But just before he could start thinking to himself, he heard a distant voice 

"Jeez, that Lafayette, he really doesn't know how to _tone it down_ , does he?"

Alex turned his head to the right to see a few yards away was an older man slowing to a stop with a leash in his hand that connected to a huge, blue Great Dane. Once his owner stopped, the dog sat patiently, awaiting for him to continue walking.

But the smol bean was more focused on the man's words than he was the dog "Um...what do you mean?" Actually, he was pretty sure what he meant, but he shouldn't jump to conclusions.

The man chuckled, the corners of his mouth lifting as he smiled at the young man "It's alright, lad, It must be uncomfortable having someone like that hugging you so eagerly, right? He didn't _come on to_ _you_ did he?"

Alexander felt a pressure building in his brain as his anger quickly grew. He may have only just met Lafayette, but he treated Alex with such kindness and smiled at him so genuinely.  So hearing this  _asshole_ talk about him as if he knew him and like something was wrong with him...

Alex couldn't stop himself

He wasn't in rage mode yet, so he tried his best to be civil, while his face gave it away that he wanted to do anything but, "Sir, I don't know you, or if you're trying to be funny, but I think you should keep your ignorant opinions of Lafayette to yourself."

The man's eyes widened as he suddenly looked offended "Excuse me?! Did you just call me ignorant?! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Ok, NOW Alex was in rage mode. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE!! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!! I ONLY JUST MET LAFAYETTE AND I ALREADY KNOW THAT HE'S A WAYY BETTER PERSON THAN AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE IGNORAMUS?!!"

" _ **LITTLE?!**_ " At this point, he was rolling up his sweatshirt sleeves "YOU WANNA GO?! I'LL COME OVER THERE YA OLD FART!!!"

"Uh...Alex?"

When he heard his name spoken in a familiar voice, Alexander turned back towards the front door to see Lafayette standing just outside the front door, and two adults standing on the threshold of the door behind him.

'....SHIT.'

Alex was frozen in fear, knowing that he just  _royally_ fucked up. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for the yelling to start.

'Welp...I think I'll be breaking a record for the shortest time with a foster family EVER....' 

But no one on the front steps looked _angry_ really, the two parents just kind of stood there in shock, looking at this poorly dressed, red-faced bean that just about to start a fight with their elder next door neighbor. As for Lafayette, he seemed to be very entertained by the whole display, as he stood there, bent over slightly with one arm holding his stomach and the other holding a hand to his mouth to prevent hysterically laughing.

The four of them just kind of stayed like that for a moment, before the neighbor spoke up "AH! WASHINGTON!" the man was now facing towards the same spot Alex was "IS THIS THE FOSTER YOU SAID YOU WERE TAKING IN?!"

The man was startled out of his stupor hearing his name, but turned towards the neighbor to answer his statement "Ah-uh Good afternoon Senator Birmingham, and yes, I believe so-

"DID YOU HEAR THE THINGS HE SAID TO ME?!" He turned back towards Alex, composing himself before an evil grin appeared on his face "SUCH DISRESPECT!! SURELY YOU AREN'T GOING TO ALLOW THIS MISCREANT TO LIVE WITH YOU?! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE HIM SENT BACK IMMEDIATELY!!"

Alex's eyes widened, was he actually going to be sent away?! 

No...no he couldn't let that happen! This was his last chance at a better life, and he couldn't waste it no matter what!! Alex knew what he had to do...something he _hated_ doing but...

He can't afford to care about his pride right now. 

Suddenly, Alex walked over towards the front steps, surprising the Washingtons and the neighbor. He kept his head down as he dropped his duffel bag, took off his backpack and put it on the ground. 

Lafayette went to reach out to him, now confused, but still wiping a stray tear off his cheek from his earlier laughing fit "Alexander? What are you-

Before he could finish the sentence, Alex got on his knees, and placed his hands on the ground in front of him, bowing to the three as they looked down in disbelief.

Alex didn't look up as he bent his elbows, bringing his head closer to the ground "Please, _please_ don't send me back, I'm begging you!"

'Ugh I REALLY hate doing this but...what choice do I have...?'

Lafayette's eyes widened and went to step closer to him "What?! Alexander you don't need to-

"I am..." Alex took a breath "I  _apologize_ for causing you embarrassment, I was defending Lafayette but I should have done so in a more dignified manner. I understand that you must be angry with me for causing a scene, and I will gracefully accept whatever punishment you give me, if you could please allow me to stay with you in your residence. I no longer have a case worker, and soon I will be passing the legal age limit to be in the foster system...so  _i beseech you..._ "

Alex's voice quivered slightly towards the end as he lowered his head so his forehead was resting on the stone path

" _ **Please** let me stay with you Mr. and Mrs. Washington, I swear on my life, I will make you proud._ "

He was squeezing his eyes shut, too nervous at this point to even look at their faces, as a tense silence filled the air, which terrified Alex far more than any noise could right now. They're not saying anything...they must be looking for a way

'They're not saying anything...they must be looking for a way to let me down gently...'

His mouth, about to beg yet again, when Mr. Washington's voice filled the void that the silence was looming over their heads.

"Lafayette, help Alexander up while Martha and I take his things inside?"

Alexander's head shot up in surprise as Lafayette agreed and moved towards him, chuckling "Merde, Alexander, you are hilarious! I can't wait to get to know you better!" the frenchie reached his hand down to him, and Alex took it with incredulity

"So...so I'm staying..?"

Lafayette laughed again and opened his mouth to respond, however, Mrs. Washington beat him to it as she walked over to him with his duffel bag. 

"Alexander." Alex was still afraid to meet either of his new caretakers eyes at the moment, but he could tell by her voice that she was smiling, and while he was thinking that, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Anyone who defends our son like  _that,_  will  _always_ be welcome here. Though you could have left some parts of what you said out" she said as she giggled, and the boy blushed, realizing that they heard him yell such vulgar words at their neighbor "You've got a lot of spunk! I like that! And while George may not look like it, he does too. Now come inside, we haven't officially introduced ourselves to you!"

And just like that, Alex was being guided by two gentle hands towards the front door, with Mrs. Washington and Lafayette right behind him.

They all went inside and shut the door behind them, while their neighbor stood there with wide eyes, thinking that the Washingtons had completely forgotten he was there.

And at this point, his Great Dane was laying down on the stone driveway, having completely fallen asleep.

* * *

 

"Bien! Now that  _that's_ done, you two have some _presentations_ to make?"

Alex couldn't believe any of this was real, how could they have just...forgiven him like that?? Who are these Washingtons-

......wait.

"Certainly, Alexander?" He heard Mr. Washington say as he continued to look at the floor, but he was too busy thinking to really process it

Because he realized '....Mrs. Washington had called him George before, didn't she??'

'There's no way that this is...but It would explain the house...and I think I do remember hearing something about him having an adopted son....but there's no way that he's actually...'

Alexander finally realized that they were trying to get his attention, so he rose his head to look at the Washingtons.

'....UMM...'

"Alexander, My name is George, and this is my wife Martha. We'll be taking care of you from now on, and we hope that you will soon consider this place as your real home. It's very nice to meet you."

Alex stood there in silence, with wide eyes, for a good six seconds, and the family in front of him looked perplexed

"Um..Alexander..?" Martha decided to speak up "Are you oka-

Alex interrupted her loudly "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SENATOR WASHINGTON, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS FUCKING LONG TO REALIZE IT."

The Washingtons, for what felt like the tenth time, stared at Alexander with surprise

"...OH! And uh My name's Alex, nice to meet you!"

Lafayette didn't bother trying to hold in his laughter this time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd update in a week? LOL 
> 
> Ugh I know my writing style is really dumb but I'm not good at stretching things out when it comes to writing >>'
> 
> Did you like this chapter, did it make you want to vomit from my horrendous sentence structure and my terrible vocabulary?? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Next chapter Alex will meet John and Herc, and the fluff AND SHIPPING WILL FINALLY BEGIN!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is shown his new room, he gets angry some more, and Laf laughs a lot.

After Alex finished his introductions to the Washingtons, they left him with Lafayette, who would show him to his new room while they prepared dinner. So now he was heading up a grand curled staircase besides his new french foster brother, who as giving him a quick rundown of the rules of the house as he led him to the room they had set up for him.

“Now Alexander, there are not a lot of regeles here, George and Martha are pretty décontracté, just don’t break any laws, no starting fights, and make sure to tell them if you’re going somewhere or are not going to be home, ok? From my experiences, they usually won’t care where you go, just as long as you tell them where you’ll be and when you’ll be back.”

Alex nodded as he , storing the information away in his brain to remember later. Soon enough they stoped a plain white door, same as all the others. Lafayette gestured dramatically to the door and smiled at Alex as he spoke “Here we are! Voulez-vous faire les honneurs?“

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed at his dramatics as he used the hand that wasn’t holding his duffel bag to push the door open. The first thing he noticed was that it was very spacious…VERY spacious. Even with a queen bed, a desk, a full closet, a large bay window, and even a small tv, there was so much floor room!

…He didn’t deserve such a nice room, it would just be a waste of such a nice space. And besides, the thought of sleeping in such a big room made Alexander uncomfortable for some reason. 

‘Jesus I’m such a damn ingrate…’

And it must have shown, because Lafayette suddenly stepped in front of him with a concerned expression on his face “Mon ami? Is something wrong with the room?”

But Alex didn’t want to be ungrateful, so he just let his eyes wander down to the floor as he moved to step inside. 

However before he could, a familiar hand grabbed him gently by the shoulder, and Alex looked back at the boy in confusion.

“Alexander, if you are not comfortable in this room, then I’m sure the Washingtons would agree with me that you shouldn’t be forced to live in it. We want you to be comfortable!”

Alex turned around so he wouldn’t have to turn his neck back to look Laf in the eye, he was once again surprised at the kindness this family has shown him so far. He wanted to soak it up while it lasted.

“Now, what exactly don’t you like about the room?”

Alex took a second to think before speaking “I’m not really sure…I just don’t feel…comfortable? With how big the room is? I guess I’m more used to small bedrooms…” he said with apprehension

The frenchie thought for a moment, then nodded his head in understanding “Oui, I can see why you would be uncomfortable. Well, how about I show you the other bedrooms and you can pick whichever one you like?”

Alex was about to agree, before suddenly having an idea pop in his head 

“Wait! Actually, do you have an attic?!”

Laf turned his head slightly in confusion “Um, I believe we do..” His vision turned up and to the right, remembering the house’s small, cluttered, dust-filled attic “It’s not in this hallway, it’s in the hallway to Martha and George’s room, and I haven’t been up there in a while. Why do you-

Before Laffayette could finish his question, Alex took off at a speed that was pretty impressive for someone that chubby and with such short legs. 

Laf became flustered and confused “A-Alexander! Attendez! Where are you going?!”

But the shorter lad didn’t even look back as he continued running down the long hallway “I’M GOING TO THE ATTIC!”

When he reached the end of the hallway to where the path was split into two, he froze for a second before choosing to go left

“WRONG WAY!!”

The frenchie heard the footsteps stop momentarily before they started up again going in the opposite direction “GOT IT!”

After a few minutes, Lafayette managed to lead Alexander to the attic stairs, behind a door that sat at the end of two perpendicular hallways. Alex ran up the stairs to finally see the attic, that was a MESS. Dust was on every flat surface, spider webs strewn from the corners, and the whole room was filled with boxes and unused furniture. However, Alex could see under all the dust that the attic was definitely finished and was just the right size for his comfort levels.

Alex silently stared at the room as Lafayette came up the stairs, just a little short of breathe from running after him. 

“Well, we’re finally here” The tall young man said with a chuckle “Yep, looks just like it did last time I was here, except more dust.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Alexander spoke, making Lafayette flinch slightly “Okay.”

The other boy was confused “Okay what?”

Alex finally turned towards him, eyes filled with determination “Okay this is gonna be my room!”

Laf stood silently for a second before replying incredulously “Wait wha-”

But once again Alex made him pause by slapping his cheeks as hard as he could, just like earlier this afternoon. As soon as he did, his whole being looked pumped ready to go, ready to get some work done “Alright!” First I’ll need a place for all of this stuff, you guys have a basement?”

Lafayette continued to just watch Alexander in surprise, not really knowing what to say yet “Um, well yes but-

“Great!” Alex picked up two boxes with only a small amount of strain, ready to move them down to the basement. But before he could take his second step, Lafayette grabbed him by his shoulder

“Wait Alexander!” Lafayette took the boxes out of his hands and put them on the floor as he spoke “Listen, I suppose if you really want to live in here then i’ll eh, help you clean it up…” he said with hesitation before shaking his head slightly to get him back on track to what he originally wanted to say “But right now, I want to take you somewhere.”

Laf proceeded to head down the stairs, encouraging Alexander to follow him with a wave of his arm

Alex looked up at him with cautious curiosity as he once again simply followed him as he walked back downstairs “Uh ok, where?”

Lafayette looked back at him as he walked with an excited smile “I’m taking you out with my friends for some shopping!”

Alexander quickly froze with panic and a little anxiety, “Wait what?!”

The other boy just kept walking, “Come on! I’ll leave you behind~!”

Alex quickly sprinted to catch up with him as he continued to internally panic “Wait Laf! You don’t have to buy me anything! I’m fine-

“Oh don’t even try to give me that!” Laf said as he turned around to face his new housemate “You walked into this house with only two bags to your name! Don’t be such a eeh…a martyr!”

Alex’s temper quickly flaired “WHA-I’M NOT A DAMNED MARTYR!!”

Lafayette simply laughed at his over-the-top reaction and kept walking towards the front door “Then let’s go! My little Haricot en colère~!”

Alex continued to pout as he walked towards Lafayette, but inside he was appreciating the fact that he can be himself around this boy without scaring him or freaking him out.

‘it feels nice…..wait a-HE JUST-‘

And his anger quickly returned “DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ANGRY BEAN?!?!”

The french boy laughed harder this time, as he finally made it to the front door of the house, and watched his angry bean stomp towards him in a way that Lafayette could only describe as ‘hilariously adorable’.

He really liked this boy. Inside he’s hesitant and afraid, Lafayette can tell, but right now he can see Alex’s true personality shining through. Alexander Hamilton is determined, lively, and passionately grumpy, and Lafayette could definitely see himself being great friends with him.

By the time Alex reached him, he had stopped laughing and was just chuckling slightly with a warm smile on his face. Alex blushed at the unfamiliar kindness in his gaze and slapped his arm in a good-natured manner

“Whatever, let’s just go…”

Laf continued to chuckle as he opened the door for Alexander, letting him be the first one out the door.

“We’re going shopping with Herc and John! We’ll be back by 6:30!!” He shouted towards the kitchen where he knew Martha and George were

“Alright!” he heard Martha reply “Have fun! Be sure to look after for Alex!”

“I will!” Laf closed the door slightly before shouting again “Call me if you want me to pick up anything”

“Will do!” this time it was George’s voice

With that, Lafayette closed the door behind him and walked towards the sidewalk with Alexander by his side.

“So, Herc and John?” Alex questioned, and Lafayette nodded his head in confirmation

“Yep! They’re gonna love you! I can feel it!” as Laf gave Alexander two strong pats on his back, the latter had to wonder if that was really true “If you say so…”

“Hey, don’t worry!” Alex suddenly felt his friend’s arm wrap around his shoulders, and he looked up to see the Lafayette smiling at him “They are very good people! A lot like you actually! Especially John.”

Lafayette’s tone suddenly dropped an octave as his smile went from warm to conniving “John will DEFINITELY take a liking to you…”

Alex didn’t understand what he meant, but decided to trust him about his friends. He didn’t really have a reason to lie after all, though maybe he wasn’t lying as much as wishfully thinking…

Alex was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a ringtone of a song that he didn’t recognize

“SHAKE. THAT. ASS FOR ME~ SHAKE THAT ASS FOR ME~

“Ah, hold on.” Laf said as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the contact for a second before answering, putting the ringtone to a stop and leaving the two of them back to a comfortable silence

“Hey Herc! Me and Alex are heading towards the district, where will we find you?”

Alex simply kept walking as he could hear a very faint voice as Lafayette listened to his friend 

“Ok?……What do you mean……Aaah, that sounds about right” he said with a sigh “Ok, we’ll just meet you guys there…..Yeah…..Yeah! He’s great! Really funny too!” 

Alex blushed as he playfully slapped the young man once again “shut uup!”

Laf laughed as he ducked slightly from Alex’s hands “Hahaha yeah, that’s him….Ok I will, I’ll see you there. And make sure John doesn’t punch anybody!…..Ok, bye.”

Lafayette hung up and put the slim phone back into his pocket “Well, we were just gonna meet them in the shopping district in town, but apparently John has gotten into another heated ‘debate’ with someone from our school at the Starbucks nearby. So we’re just going to meet them there”

Alex gasped slightly as he heard one of his favorite words, and Laf could almost see actual sparkles in his eyes as he lit up “There’s a debate?!”

Laffayete chuckled at his sudden enthusiasm “Well it’s not serious or anything, but yes, John is very passionate when it comes to politics and all that, and there are a lot of very ignorant people at our school so-

Alex lit up even more “A debate with an ignorant moron?! Count me in!”

Alexander took his friend’s hand as he started to run down the sidewalk “Let’s go!! I don’t wanna miss it!”

“Alex hold on!” Laf shouted with laughter in his voice as he started to run as well “You don’t even know where you’re going!!”

“JUST TELL ME WHEN TO TURN!!”

If Lafayette was unsure about John and Alex getting along before, he definitely wasn’t now.

‘Oh John, you are going to be in such trouble’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I didn't know how to continue the story from where the second chapter left off :S 
> 
> But I'm happy with how I ended this chapter, and I already know how I want the next one to go so It definitely won't take as long as this one did!
> 
> Also John and Herc will officially be introduced in the next chapter, and I PROMISE THE LAMS WILL BEGIN, BELIEVE ME I WANT IT AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS DO
> 
> But yeah, let me know what you guys think, and I got a new tumblr so if you wanna yell at me you can go < a href=”https://sassy-void.tumblr.com/” > HERE < /a >

**Author's Note:**

> ...So yeah, hopefully you've gotten a taste to what the rest of this fic is gonna be like ^-^'
> 
> Uh yeah, so I won't bullshit, I don't have a schedule of when I'll be updating this but I'm really excited about this fic so hopefully it won't take more than a week
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and uh sorry XD
> 
>  
> 
> Also FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT THE MEANING OF THE WASHINGTON'S HOUSE NUMBER GETS ..uuh shit-


End file.
